warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Golden Legion
Go here http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/smp.php it lets you design your own chapter coloursVegas adict 21:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I love you now. Thanks, Vegas. Time to make ma kick-ass space marine. KuHB1aM 21:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Disgraced members If a Space Marine rebels, they're executed, and their records destroyed. They don't get exiled to the Warp/Eye of Terror/Maelstrom/Nearest inhospitable planet. They're killed as an example to other would-be rebel Space Marines and to preserve humanity's belief that the Space Marines are incorruptible. //--Run4urLife! 11:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, he needs to be executed BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix it. Cut me some slack here, I researched all the other stuff. KuHB1aM 11:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :True. True. Oh, and I found the Imperial Fists Index Astartes Article if you have any questions (I'd upload pages as pics, but my scanner seems intent on goading me into stabbing it in the near future). //--Run4urLife! 11:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) So you found it? Awesome. Any weird mutations, etc, besides not being able to burn people's eyes out with spit? KuHB1aM 11:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Unexplainable need to punish themseslves in the Pain Glove and an unnatural drive for self-sacrifice. They can't hibernate like other Space Marines, because they have no Sus-an Membrane. Pretty stable Gene Seed, really. The acid spit thing is the Betcher's Gland. The Fists and presumably their descendents don't have any. //--Run4urLife! 12:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. Thanks for letting me know. I'm doing the fleet right now, so I'll add the pain and hibernation later. KuHB1aM 12:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Space Marine Chapter Fleets are usually three-or-so Battle Barges (invent suitable names yourself), nine to twelve Strike Cruisers and then there's frigates. //--Run4urLife! 20:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: I think . . . //--Run4urLife! 20:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know about the 3. I gave them 5 because there are fifteen companies; 3 companies to each battle barge. The Golden Legion doesn't really follow the Codex Astartes that well. Since I gave them extra battle barges, I give them less Strike Cruisers, although I would be happy to increase fleet power if you insist. KuHB1aM 20:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Chapters are a max of 1, 000 Space Marines, by Terran Law, as well as the Codex. So your fifteen Companies are under-strengthed. How is it you plan on taking a Legion Grand Company with these runts? //--Run4urLife! 21:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I plan to shoot them. KuHB1aM 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, I'm think I'm going to run them over with tanks. KuHB1aM 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT EDIT: Hey, wait a second! Your Grand Company may be grand, but I read on the Black Legion. Most of your vets have long since died! Before you were allied to Chaos Undivided, your Legion switched between chaos gods. Everytime you switched, alot of your original guys died when chaos power left them lifeless husks. HA! Now we're on even terms. Suck it, chaos rookies! KuHB1aM 21:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :They bounce God-to-God because they're Chaos Undivided. And that was only the ones who got possessed who got drained, and they're a distinct minority. If you wanna do research, do it right, and don't try to throw it at a veteran. You n00b! ;) //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Sons_of_Horus#Sons_of_Horus Read under Black Legion heading. It says "until they neared extinction"! Read it yourself! Almost all of your vets died before they finally moved to Chaos Undivided. KuHB1aM 21:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :That's exxageration. I've got a more recent Index Astartes article, published by GW. And again, Chaos Marines who accept possession are in the minority (hence being an Elites choice in the Army List), so the people being left as husks would be a minority. Index Astartes trumps Slaves to Darkness. Hard copy also trumps internet. //--Run4urLife! 21:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! Well, we're still badass. Shall the Steel Tigers be appearing to fight alongside their older brethren? KuHB1aM 21:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did intertwine their backstory (the destruction of the Second Company) into the fighting on Cadia against the 3rd Grand Company. I dunno. Throwing my faction against each other may not be a great idea. //--Run4urLife! 22:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) C'mon, send em' in. The Golden Legion needs fan-boys. KuHB1aM 22:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, rabid mongrel Space Marines who are being followed by the Inquisition. They'd be the fanboys of Dorn's purists. Yeah. And Horus was a Chaplain . . . ;) //--Run4urLife! 22:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) How did people miss that? Second Founding is a no-no. The Fists split into the Black Templars and the Crimson Fists. You'll have to pick another Founding. Using Dorn's gene seed is still ok though. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Aren't there numerous unknown Second Founding Chapters? KuHB1aM 14:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No. The unknowns came after that. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *bangs head against wall* Can we say that one of the unknowns was a Second Founding? Please please please?! KuHB1aM 14:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not busting the canon. If you can present a (preferably not outdated) canon source that says there were unknowns in the 2nd, then you can leave it. If not, it's gonna need to change. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit. Ok, I gotta hunt stuff down in a hopeless cause here. Either that, or the Golden Legion just got a new ancestor Legion. Are there any loyal legions that have unknown second founding chapters? KuHB1aM 14:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sonuvabitch. Oh well. Time to become Third Founding. KuHB1aM 14:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I'll fix it later. KuHB1aM 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The Titans Are under the authority of a separate Imperial organization (the Adeptus Titanicus). They don't just get handed out to Space Marines. They could well have a history and healthy working relations, but they don't just get assigned to a Chapter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I've worded it differently now. KuHB1aM 21:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Poster boys and big-shots or not, Chapters don't get their own Titan Legion. It's been deliberately set up like that by the Imperium to prevent anything like the Heresy ever happening again. Same reasons as their ships being so highly specialized for planetary assault and rapid response. So that no single Chapter Master can hold as much power as the Legions did before the Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit! It's impossible to create a mary-sue faction these days! *Slams head against wall* Solbur 01:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Did a dang fine job with the Crusade, boyo. Just give them shitheaps of Dreadnoughts or something. Or better yet, don't. --Solbur 01:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC)